legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Tagge
frame|centre|Fort Tagge Fort Tagge was home to the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon and is located in the Western Dune Sea half way between the capital Bestine and the town of Outmian Yakta. The bases main role consists on insuring the Empire's authority on the local population as in recent times, Tatooine has become a heaven for petty thugs, smugglers, pirates, and terrorists, mostly due to the local authorities ineffective measures. The base compound consists of a parade ground, with enough open space for several shuttles to land and disembark newly reserve troopers , dignitaries, supplies and assets. It is also used as a parade square. The parade grounds is surrounded by the headquarters, barracks, command, and other executive buildings. Directly in front of the headquarters, but on the other side of the base, is the unit's recreation facilities as well as maintenance areas. This is were technicians work to keep the Imperial machinery in an optimal working condition. The parade square is surrounded by the Commanding Officer, Imperial Security Bureau and Non Commissioned Officers quarters as well as the Mess Hall and Detention center. This behemoth complex is powered by two Ion fusion generators in the perimeter of the main yard with sensors spread around the outer perimeter of the base creating an early alarm and monitorization system. When the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon was re-assigned, Fort Tagge was placed under the command of the remaining Stormtrooper Garrison. Headquarters The headquarters itself is made of three levels: (LEVEL 1) Highest level. This is the storage area and the landing pad which is only used in emergency situations or when unloading supplies for the base. (LEVEL 0) Main level. Newly arrived recruits will find the lobby, the library (where troopers can expand their knowledge in tactics and strategies), and the detention area, this last one is a restricted area, only acessible with the proper authorization codes. (LEVEL -1) The lower level and where the communications and computing stations as well as the armoury, close combat training dojo, briefing room and medical facilities are located. Access to this area is restricted to authorized personnel only and code cylinders are required to deactivate the security systems. CO Quarters CO quarters perform double roles at the compound. On one side, they perform the role as office, where the commanding officer can attend to the units administrative matters as well as sleeping quarters and private recreational areas. The New Order recognizes that enforcing its rules takes its toll on their command staff, and thus allowing for the command staff to have their own private area in which they can relax and better prepare for their duties. ISB Office The ISB's role at Fort Tagge is the same as anywhere in the galaxy. It is to ensure that the New Order doctrine and discipline is maintained at all times as well as maintaining the policies of the Empire. The office serves as the intelligence and coordinator for all activities on Tatooine. The building's floor plan consists of three rooms. The first room is the office and reception area where the agents which are assigned to the base can interview and receive the unit's staff. The second room is the work area which is filled with radar screens, comm terminals and other tools the ISB agents needs to perform their job. The showers and closets are located in the last room past the work area, together with the dorm. NCO Quarters The floor plan of this building is exactly the same of the rest of the command square area. These quarters are for the NCOs (namely squad leaders) who are responsible for leading the squads into combat, keeping them in good order and battle ready. Command recognizes their efforts, and as such they have their own office, sleeping quarters and showers. Barracks The barracks are the residences of the 336th's squads. The building is made up by two rooms. The main room at the entrance is a private study and office where the troopers can review they're latest performance or mission reports. The back room is the dormitory and shower area, where the troopers can rest and refresh for their daily duties. Each barrack is shared by twelve troopers and is assigned to a squad. It is not uncommon for healthy competition to raise between squads of the same company due to this tight squad mentality developed by placing an entire squad into one building. Foot Note This Location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Locations